I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for interconnecting a pilot station to at least one other aircraft zone. It also relates to an aircraft cockpit and to an aircraft equipped with such an interconnecting apparatus.
II. Description of Related Art
A cockpit of the aircraft serves to house the technical crew of this aircraft during the different phases of the flight. In general, this term is synonymous with pilot station. Here, however, another zone such as a private lavatory or a rest zone can be integrated in an original manner into the cockpit. What is referred to as pilot station then is the portion of the cockpit reserved for flying the aircraft. The pilot station is therefore provided, for example, with seats to accommodate the pilots during the phases of the flight as well as aircraft control means, monitoring screens, etc.
In the area of commercial transportation of passengers, the large aircraft are designed to be flown by two pilots. Such an obligation is applicable to the majority of aircraft of this type, and, except for reasons of paramount necessity, two pilots must be continuously present in their seats not only to accomplish their routine tasks but also to be ready to intervene in any emergency situations that necessitate the intervention of two pilots.
In addition, the working time of the pilots during a flight is regulated. Thus, during very long flights lasting more than ten hours or so, a relief pilot must be available. It is therefore common for three or four pilots to participate in the same flight.
It is noted in addition that a pilot may have to visit the lavatory even when he is at the controls of the aircraft. This is tolerated to the extent that the absence of the pilot is of short duration and, of course, the other pilot remains at the controls, ready to deal with any situation that could transpire.
The pilots are also required to communicate with the commercial crew on board the aircraft. These communications take place before and after the flight for technical and administrative coordination concerning the flight. This is generally done in person. During the flight, communications between the pilots and the commercial crew take place in order to deal with the successive sequences of the flight either by a general intercom for passing on general messages or by private intercom or else even directly in person.